Patch
__notoc__ Regular Maintenance is Mondays from 6pm PST to 9pm PST. :See Also: Manual Patch Latest Update Latest Patch Last Patch: August 26th, 2013 http://grandfantasia.aeriagames.com/news/80567/patch-notes-august-26th-2013: * In-game Item Mall revamped; new tabs and items * Critical Mark localized to reflect the bonus of +50% to M-CRIT on top of +50% CRIT * Demonologist skill Shadowshock Bolt 2 description fixed to state 60% chance of double attack, 30% chance to triple attack * Localization fixes for game and vanity items concerning consistency and spelling Older Patches Past Updates August 19th, 2013 http://grandfantasia.aeriagames.com/news/80271/patch-notes-august-19th-2013: * Purple Rune Stones can no longer be applied to non-Purple quality weapons * Seal of European Strength item has been renamed Critical Mark * Lost Power of the Forest now lists the correct zone to turn in this item: Moonlight Forest August 12th, 2013 http://grandfantasia.aeriagames.com/news/79951/grand-fantasia-update-notes-08-12-2013: * Experience curve from Level 1 to 80 lowered * Level 70 and 75 purple weapons added * Level 5 and Level 30 class change questlines award new vanity items * New skill interface added to preview skills of all classes * Level 1-30 starter quests optimized * Certain quests award new crafting materials bags * Phoenix Tower, Black Flame Ruins, Forbidden Temple, and Condemned Island Mission Order prizes updated * Dungeons difficulties reduced * City and Altar Fame rewards increased * Sprite UFO Explorer can no longer be used in dungeons * New intro video added when creating a new character September 6th, 2012 http://grandfantasia.aeriagames.com/news/59965/new-content-patch-notes-september-6th-2012: * Fortification increased to +18 *Blessed Fortification Clovers renamed to Master's Fortified Inscription 4 *Teleport stones to instantly teleport characters to quest point * Potions, Mid-Potions, Ether, and Mid-Ether have had their effects increased *New 10-slot backpack added to General Store * New PVP fruits and weapons * New Fruit Alchemy scrolls, teleportation fruits for Forbidden Temple, Phoenix Tower, Black Flame Ruins and Condemned Island. *Sprites Level 1-66 have increased EXP for work, increased success rates, and production times have been decreased *Drop rates for orange and yellows have been increased *Lower requirements for mounts *Elite Mobs have lowered HP *21-30 PVP added *Level cap increased to 90 May 10, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=808441: *Phoenix Tower Dungeon Opened *Sprite Arena Boss April 26, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=794929: *Level 70 Cap Raise *Level 66+ Jobs Released *Knight's Valley and Eternal Mountains Maps Opened *Guild Cap Raised to Level 6 *Guild Base Unlockable *Guild War System April 19, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=787871: *Mailbox removed from Siwa Island March 29, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=764073: *Mutated Echo Cave Released *Fire Arena Released *PvP Reward System Released *Hero Competition System Released *2nd Evo Main Sprite's now gain Star Bar Experience *Consumable, Upgrade Scrolls and Quest Stack Size increased to 250 *Ammo Stack Size increased to 1,000 *Some Drop tables for Prism Island Prairie and Twin Lion Mountains changed *Some titles reverted to old versions March 1, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=732557: *Valentine's Content Removed *M Alchemy tables Modified (fewer changes from day to day) *Bug: Minor Localization Bugs (Set to be removed next Maint) February 8, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=707539: *Level Cap Increased to Level 65 *Two New Zones Released: Prism Island Prairie and Twin Lion Mountains *Warped Condemned Mine Dungeon Added *Level 65 Dungeon Added: Sunken Mechanical Fortress *Relationship System *Valentine's Content February 1, 2010: *Fix: Localization and Minor Bugs **Some Title changes January 18, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=684033: *Sprite Alchemy reward adjustments **Set up to change daily now *Fix: Localization and Minor Bugs January 11, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=676319: *Guild Level 5 Unlockable **Sprite Kings Added *Legacy Helmets released *Fix: Localization and Minor Bugs *IM price updates January 4, 2010 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=668755: *Warped Prairie Cave Dungeon Added *Christmas Patch removed *Sprite Alchemy reward adjustments *Fix: Localization and Minor Bugs *IM additions: **Crimson Skull Cape - 15 day (219 AP) **Dark Skull Cape - 15 day (219 AP) December 28, 2009 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=660621: *Sprite Alchemy reward adjustments *Fix: Localization and Minor Bugs *IM additions: **Battle, Sniping, Rescue, Casting and Defense Boost Potions (149 AP x5) **Blacksmith's Repair Mallet (299 AP) **Gender Change Capsule (299 AP) **Makeover Kit (399 AP) **Signboard Costumes (99 AP) December 21, 2009 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=653017: *Christmas Patch **Includes Naughty Reindeer Christmas Quest *Sprite Alchemy reward adjustments *Fix: Localization and Minor Bugs *IM additions: **Twin Blade Fortune Bag (299 AP) **Butterfly Wings Fortune Bag (299 AP) December 14, 2009 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?t=645077: *Sprite Alchemy system added *Fix: Localization Bugs *In-game IM changes *Web IM set-up December 7, 2009 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?p=5013863: *Fix: Localization Bugs *In-game IM changes *New GSs have GS at the beginning of their IGNs now December 2, 2009 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?p=4965627: *In-game IM launched *New Server "Siropas" Added to server list, goes live later December 1, 2009 http://forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?p=4938921: *GF goes into Open Beta with the first server Alice! **Server goes live at 6pm PST Category:Content